ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Girls Academy
is an American adventure-comedy radio series, airing on WB Kids Radio since TBD 2004. Synopsis An academy hosts a group of girls who train to become criminals and basically bad people. Characters Main *'/Jasmine Bloome/' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a girly student who leads a group of students aiming to become great vilainesses and tries to keep safe from any threat to the group. *'/Ling Cheng/' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a witty student who is also athletic and tries to get some fun and chaos. *'Sasha Jones' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a sassy student who often tries to make her life a little more interesting. *'Elena Rodriguez' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a rebellious student who usually tries to prove that she can be truly evil. *'Samantha Blurr' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - an absent-minded student who often gets into trouble due to her nature. *'The Narrator' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the narrator who explains the actions the characters do. Supporting *'Headmistress Evelynn Vile' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - the controlling headmistress of the Vile Academy for Bad Girls who attempts to make the girls the best villainesses they can be. *'Christopher Jones' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a cool student from the nearby Vile Academy for Rotten Boys who Jasmine has a crush on and occasionally drops by to say "hello" to her. *'Audrey Hope' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Lady Hope's daughter who, unlike her, is rather interested in villainy and is a new student at the Academy for Bad Girls and tries to be a formidable threat to her mother. *'Prof. Stella Strong' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive teacher who teaches Seduction and is rather friendly towards the students. *'Prof. Rosario Reyes' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a sneaky teacher who teaches Thievery and often has shown that she can TBD. *'Prof. TBD Morris' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Lady Hope' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a brave superheroine who is known for her rather angry nature and often clashes with the group and tries to take down the academy. *'Captain Hope' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Lady Hope's equally brave and angry husband who aids her in her plans. * Episodes See List of Bad Girls Academy episodes. Television adaption Tropes See Bad Girls Academy/Tropes. Trivia *Each episode lasts for 22 minutes, airing in a weekly basis. *Due to them having no canon look, there are several different fanart designing the characters. However, there are hints at their canon look. **Jasmine revealed she dyed her hair pink. **Ling is Chinese American and has glasses. **Sasha is established as African American. **Elena revealed that her family is Argentine and in one episode gets a scorpion tattoo on her leg. **Someone called Samantha a dumb blonde. **Headmaster Evelynn is rather young according to the students. ** *The closest to a canonical design was made by Stella McDonnell (who works as a writer in the series) back in 2013, being featured as a fanart published in her DeviantArt account. *Ling and Audrey have a crush on each other. * Category:American radio series Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:2004 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas